


i will be with you in the fray

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Series: 30 days of svt [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Badass Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Can't believe that's a tag, Injury, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Public Blow Jobs, Strangers to Lovers, acts of service mingyu rise i guess, he is also the panic gay in this situation, he's very soft though actually, med student!mingyu, no details or blood tho bc ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: he's at the guy's side with his bag by the time his brain puts the pieces together: it's lee jihoon. the guy he's been crushing on since orientation, the guy he's been too afraid to talk to, the guy wonwoo said was kicking ass outside.jihoon groans at the same time the student manning the circulation desk decides to be the only person — of those doing library work — mingyu has ever seen care about anything. he takes a cursory glance at jihoon's legs and doesn't see anything wildly out of place, so he grabs his arm and says, "we need to get out of here. can you stand up?"
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 30 days of svt [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949296
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	i will be with you in the fray

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 and i'm shocked, SHOCKED!!!, that these two got me to write smut. not really. but writing smut is terrible for me i'm very sorry if it sucks. i'll read it back eventually, sorry if there are any mistakes before then. again, deviated a bit from the prompt but meh.
> 
> [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/83/a5/bd/83a5bd81b4e8dd23c903a592002c88d2.jpg) jihoon, [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/22/ea/6a/22ea6aaa295f6264a567756a291ba4ff.jpg) mingyu. title from [make them gold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yf7TnNSnbs).
> 
> prompt: I'm reading in the library during lunch as usual when a HORRIFIC crash grabs my attention and I look up from my book to see you being thrown through the window from the courtyard outside while a circle of students begin the chant of fight fight fight.
> 
> triviaeuphoria is doing this, too! semi-regular [plug](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947997) for her series.

**wonwoo**

hey where are you?

library, like always.  
why?

your crush is kicking some ass outside  
you should oH FUCK

  


that's when mingyu hears the crash.

he looks up, heart beating much faster than it should, and sees that the window on the other side of the stacks he's hiding in is broken. a guy with dark hair and a black denim jacket is on his back a couple of meters away.

his training kicks in, and he's at the guy's side with his bag by the time his brain puts the pieces together: it's lee jihoon. the guy he's been crushing on since orientation, the guy he's been too afraid to talk to, the guy wonwoo said was kicking ass outside.

jihoon groans at the same time the student manning the circulation desk decides to be the only person — of those doing library work — mingyu has ever seen care about anything. he takes a cursory glance at jihoon's legs and doesn't see anything wildly out of place, so he grabs his arm and says, "we need to get out of here. can you stand up?"

"what? yeah, i think so," he says, but when he tries, he wobbles and hisses. "fuck."

mingyu slouches a bit to get his arm around jihoon's waist, supporting him as best he can and nearly dragging him away from the broken window to the bathroom at the back of the stacks.

lee jihoon is small, but lee jihoon is _dense,_ holy shit. mingyu's hand brushes muscle definition he absolutely should _not_ be thinking about right now, which only makes him think about it more.

regardless, he gets jihoon to the bathroom and _doesn't_ get hard.

he considers it an achievement, honestly.

the bathroom is small, only a one-person kind of thing, but mingyu shuts the door behind them and locks it. he drops his bag on the toilet seat and starts digging through it for his first aid kit. "can you hop up on the sink so i can see what i'm doing?" he asks.

jihoon glares up at him, but puts his hands on the edge and jumps up.

"you winced when you put weight on your ankle just now," mingyu sighs. "how bad is it?"

"i don't know, not that bad."

"be straight with me."

jihoon snorts, but toes his shoe off. it falls on the ground with a thud. "you can look at it if you want."

mingyu squats down and tries — he really, really tries — to not think about his position as he rolls up the leg of jihoon's pants and very carefully wraps his fingers behind his ankle to pull it forward and inspect it.

the sharp breath jihoon takes is _not_ helpful.

"it's a little swollen, but— does this hurt?" he asks, then presses his fingers against the outside of his ankle.

"ow! yes!" 

mingyu apologizes, releases him immediately, and stands. "you need to ice it when you get home," he says, and unzips his first aid kit. "do you want to start with your knuckles or your face?"

jihoon holds out his hands. "why are you doing this?"

mingyu carefully pushes jihoon's sleeves back, then his own, and reaches into his bag. "because i'm a med student, and you crashed through a window. the university might not be happy about that, by the way." he pulls out a clean towel and bottle of water. "i need to get around you so i don't pour this all over the floor, can you—"

jihoon moves a bit to the side before he can finish his request, giving him access to part of the sink. "my father paid for this building. they'll get over it."

mingyu looks at his face, surprised, but jihoon is staring at the wall behind his head, so he files that away for later. he wets the corner of the towel, sets the water aside, and places his palm under one of jihoon's — pretends it doesn't make him want to combust, because his fingertips brush against mingyu's wrist and the bathroom is very small and very warm and it's just a lot to deal with.

jihoon hisses _again_ when mingyu runs the cloth over one of the cuts. he avoids thinking about it, says, "so these are definitely going to be bruised. cuts aren't bad, though."

"thanks, captain obvious," jihoon says dryly.

"just give me your other hand. do you do this a lot?"

"do what?"

"get in fights."

"when people call me short, yeah."

mingyu puts "don't call him short" on his mental list of "ways to get in lee jihoon's pants", then asks: "you ever consider just letting it go?"

jihoon hums in thought. "if i did that, you wouldn't be patching me up."

"i guess not," mingyu replies, but his brain goes _what the fuck does_ that _mean?_

he doesn't have time to worry about it, because jihoon's knuckles are clean, and all that's left is his face. mingyu puts the towel in the sink and steps back for a second to take off his cardigan.

because it's hot as hell, for whatever reason.

before he realizes he should, like, announce what he plans to do, mingyu steps between jihoon's knees and tilts his head up with a finger under his chin. his lip is cut, he'll have a black eye, and there's an abrasion on his other cheek, but it's not that bad. "you're lucky you don't have glass in anything," he says, reaching around him to wet the towel in the sink. he sees jihoon drop his head out of the corner of his eye and taps his leg with the back of his hand. "keep your head there."

jihoon huffs, but he tips his head back again. "didn't you say you're a med student?"

"yeah, why?"

jihoon shakes his head. "you don't look like a med student, that's all."

mingyu pushes his hair away from his eye and leans in to make sure it doesn't need to be cleaned. it looks fine, just needs ice, so he moves to his cheek. "what's a med student supposed to look like?"

"not like they spend more time at the gym than they do studying," jihoon replies, smirking.

mingyu carefully wipes around the edges of the scrape. the smirk disappears, but at least he doesn't hiss, because that might be entirely too much to handle at this point, because lee jihoon has the cutest dimples he's ever seen in his life, and his lips are right there, and he's _complimenting him,_ oh god.

he pulls back and leans around to wet a new corner of the towel. jihoon drops his head again, turning it to follow mingyu with his eyes. he doesn't say anything, just _stares._

mingyu squeezes out the excess water and straightens. "head—"

"back, i know," jihoon says, rolling his eyes as he complies. "my neck hurt."

it's _stupid,_ what he does, but he's not thinking, just rests his right forearm on jihoon's shoulder and holds the back of his head with his hand. "relax," mingyu tells him, moving his fingers against jihoon's undercut — because the universe absolutely _despises_ him — to encourage him to loosen his neck muscles and let mingyu hold it up. "your lip is fucked."

jihoon sighs, but lets his head rest fully in mingyu's palm. "i've had worse."

"that's not usually something people brag about."

"not bragging, just— _fuck,_ " jihoon spits, then bites his tongue.

"sorry, that was the worst part. you had some gravel—"

"it's fine, it's okay, are you almost done?" jihoon grumbles.

"technically, yeah."

"technically?"

mingyu runs another clean, wet section of towel over jihoon's top lip.

for no apparent reason other than he wants to.

wants to kiss him, actually, but he's out of reasons to be this close to his face and honestly his lip probably isn't in kissing shape, so maybe—

jihoon leans in and does it for him.

his eyes slide shut before he even realizes it's happening and he tightens his grip on the back of jihoon's head. jihoon leans back against the mirror and mingyu hears another thud that he very belatedly realizes, in some part of his brain, is a shoe. jihoon wraps his legs around mingyu's thighs, and mingyu swears he hears him _purr._

he tries to be careful, he really does, but jihoon apparently lacks any sense of self-preservation. it's not soft or slow or sweet, all frantic heat that goes right to mingyu's dick, and jihoon still pushes up into him, asking for more. he slips the towel into the sink and uses his free arm around jihoon's back to pull him forward. he tightens his legs, throws his arms around mingyu's neck, and mingyu lifts him off the sink.

for someone who doesn't love being called short, he seems to appreciate _this,_ if the whine he lets out is any indication.

mingyu feels his cock twitch in his pants and breaks away just long enough to suck in a breath. unfortunately, oxygen to his brain makes him remember jihoon doesn't even know his _name._ normally that might be fine, but mingyu _likes_ this one, so he breaks the kiss again, rests his forehead against jihoon's shoulder.

they're both panting, but jihoon sounds annoyed when he says, "what?"

"i've had a crush on you since orientation."

"okay? so have i. why do you think i got into a fight outside the library?"

"you did it on purpose," mingyu replies in disbelief.

jihoon rolls his eyes. "yeah, i guess. because you're fucking hot, and wonwoo told soonyoung you weren't taken. can we go back to the kissing thing now?"

"you're insane. you know that, right?"

mingyu swallows the "yes" he tries to get out, then trails his lips across jihoon's jaw and down his neck. jihoon presses himself as close as he can get, raises himself a bit and mingyu realizes he's looking for friction against his own straining zipper.

it's a lot. just, like, generally, but also mingyu's arms are starting to burn, so he carefully sets jihoon back on the sink.

freeing up jihoon's hands was either a mistake or a moment of brilliance, mingyu isn't sure, but his fingers are definitely unbuttoning mingyu's pants and squeezing his hips, his thumbs running under the elastic band of his underwear, and he's never been this hard. ever.

jihoon slides off the sink and pushes him back against the wall. he winces because of his ankle, and mingyu wants to tell him to stop, to be careful, but he's already on his knees and tugging mingyu's pants down and at that point all he can really do is rest his head against the wall and thread his fingers into jihoon's hair and try to not come the second he touches mingyu's cock.

he wraps his fingers around the base of it and mingyu has to bite his lip. he flattens his tongue against the underside and drags, painfully slowly, up to the head and circles it before swiping over his slit and mingyu has to bite his tongue. then, nothing. he opens his eyes — he has terrible timing or excellent timing, unclear — to see jihoon staring up at him. he starts to say, "you don't have to," but he doesn't make it very far before jihoon gives him a wicked grin and sinks down around him.

mingyu might be dying. it might be the only explanation for the blinding heat that runs from his fingers and toes to his face as jihoon gives him the best fucking blowjob of his life, the coiling of his stomach as he relaxes his throat and takes more of him. "this can't be real," he mutters, twisting jihoon's hair between his fingers.

jihoon hums contentedly.

and it might be fine if mingyu's dick wasn't in his throat, but it is and mingyu fucking loses it. there's nothing left to bite, and a choked half-sob, half-moan escapes as he comes. jihoon, much to his credit, doesn't even blink. he lets mingyu ride out his orgasm in his mouth, then pulls away. 

mingyu apologizes for not warning him immediately, but he shrugs it off. "you're so fucking _loud._ do you have condoms in that ridiculous bag?"

"no, but my room is—"

"we're going there," jihoon snaps, pulling his shoes on, "and i'm making you do that again because it was the hottest thing i've ever heard." he nods his head towards mingyu's pants, then starts stuffing things back in mingyu's bag. "right now."

***

he does.

like, three more times in the next five hours, most of which they spend naked in mingyu's bed in between two separate meals.

jihoon falls asleep when mingyu is in the shower. he doesn't have it in him to wake him up, just grabs a large cold pack from his fridge and carefully lays it over his ankle before climbing into bed with him.

he mutters a very sleepy "thanks," then his breathing evens out again.  


  


**wonwoo**

junhui said he heard noises in the library bathroom earlier.  
did you do what i think you did?

not in the bathroom  
good night

mingyu it's 6 pm

😴

  


**Author's Note:**

> i. have nothing to say. until tomorrow!
> 
> editing this to say! presumably they snuck out the back of the library or something. i didn't really care after fighting with them about how much they could do in a bathroom, but gyu hangs out there, he knows sneaky hiding spots and stuff. or they just walked out bc jihoon is jihoon and apparently his dad is loaded idk pick one if the plot hole is bothersome. :)


End file.
